Immortal Hunters
by The Messenger of Death
Summary: Protected by the sun, and Yggdrasil, people have been able to live their lives without contact with Immortals for many years, but when Loki, the man who wrought this world into darkness ages ago makes the scene, all is lost. R for Language, Cursing, e.t.c
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

OOC: I don't Own Boktai A.K.A Bokura No Taiyou, but I can assure you, many of the characters scattered about in this Fan-fiction are either mine, or a friends.

Prologue: Before Crisis

"So this is the legendary tree of life…." A series of shadows slid across the ground, through the surrounding forest, toward a giant tree, which towered hundreds of feet above, piercing the clouds in the night sky. Thousands of pink leaves covered every branch of this massive tree, falling into the hands of the wind, the fallen leaves circling the tree until they landed upon the uprooted ground. Giant roots rose from the ground around the tree, moving, digging unto the ground, and setting still in place, not moving again for hours. The main supporters of the Tree though where Three massive roots that dug into the ground at all sides, and split into many smaller roots.

"Perched upon the top of the mighty tree, was a giant rooster, who looked more like an eagle then what he was said to be. He was known as "Vidofnir" for those who knew of his existence. Sitting upon its head, was a hawk, which had three eyes, one upon his forehead, who went by the name of "Vidofnir" and would watch and complain, as a dragon named "Niohoggr" gnawed at the roots. They had forwarded insults to each other, by using the squirrel that spread gossip through out the tree, Ratatosk, and developed a hate for each other, within their own minds."

Neither Vidofnir, nor Niohoggr were present this night, which proved well for the shadow Immortal, as the multiple shadows of his body, slid under the tree, and began to merge into one, slowly rising from the ground and taking the form of a pale skinned, brown haired, blue eyed vampire, who was wearing a long black jacket, over blue armor. He smiled, the moonlight reflecting off his impeccable fangs, and he walked forward, placing one hand upon the nearest supporting root of the tree, he poured darkness from his palm into the tree, only to have it Violently repelled, and have himself thrown backwards by the tree's power. "The work of solar children…it seems…" he muttered, staring at his hand, which had been burned by the dark flames, he had attempted to consume the tree with not even moments before. He looked up at the tree, and cursed under his breath, knowing that he couldn't do this alone.

"We told you, Yggdrasil is the source of life, and a medium through the many worlds scattered throughout this universe. It won't be that easy to take down." The brown haired vampire spun around to the direction of the voice, and was staring down twelve figures.

"..Who are you?" "We are the Aesir and Asynjur. We seek the downfall of this tree as well." The one directly in the center of the twelve stepped forward. A tall man, wearing a long, fur-lined jacket, black pants, and a white shirt, with dark gloves and boots, also having dark eyes, and short, dirty blonde hair. The vampire narrowed his eyes, staring hard at the being that stood before him. "…You are Loki, father of The Midgar serpent, Fenrisulfr, the one said to have slain Odin at Ragnarok and Hel, The Queen of Immortals." Loki nodded, smirking as he placed one hand on his blonde head.

"Guilty as charged." He lowered his arm from his head and let it drop back to his side. He smiled as the vampire walked forward toward him. The Vampire stopped a few feet away from Loki, dropping to one knee and bowing to Loki.

"It is an honor to meet the man…who brought those three Creatures into the world…. you know of their fate, yes?" The Immortal then looked back up at him.

"Of course, Hel and Fenris have been destroyed…. while Jormungandr still sleeps under the city of the sun, San Miguel, but no matter. You wish to destroy this tree as we do, and that allies us with You, Vampire. Tell me your name."

"I am Hymir of the Jotuns. The Twenty-sixth of the Giants of the clan who await the Ragnarok." He replied, lowering his head once again. Loki suddenly became serious, barking out at Hymir.

"On your feet Hymir!" He screamed, causing the Vampire to jump to his feet, and stumble backwards slightly. "You are now one of the Aesir, you shall assist us in finishing what the Other Immortals could not. Do you understand?" Hymir nodded in response, sweating furiously, fearful of Loki's power.

"You shall follow every command I give you. There is no room for failure, or so help me gods, I shall rip you apart myself, if the Children of the sun don't do it first. Now come along, we have much work to do." Loki then turned around, lifting up his left palm, and summoning a red vortex in front of it, entering it, followed by the last of the Aesir, Hymir being the last one in, before the Vortex vanished.

_"In the land of the Sun, the thirteen messengers of darkness call out to Yggdrasil, consuming it in darkness, driving the world into never-ending chaos..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Three Heroes?

Disclaimer: I own only Basata, Kai, and Maya. Some characters appearing later on shall belong either to me, or my friends. I do not own Boktai.

…..I suck at this.

"As one of the Aesir, you will be required to follow all orders without fail."

"…. I understand."

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

"Get up." A voice yelled at the sleeping Violet haired Immortal. When he opened his crimson eyes, he saw the bright blue sky, wondering where the voice came from. "Did you not hear me?" The Immortal sat up to face the brown-haired man and the group of men, all with weapons behind him. One teenage girl was among them, watching with dark eyes. Rubbing his eyes, the Immortal, wearing a blue robe, with golden blades lining the bottom, two dark vests under it, and light brown jeans, asked, "May I ask what appears to be the problem?"

"We want you and your friends out of our town you piece of shit. We don't want your kind in our home. We will ask only once, to have you peacefully leave, before we are forced to take more drastic measures." The man said, in a booming voice, filled with rage and hate. He stared hard at the Immortal, searching for any signs of fear, but he knew he wouldn't find any. "So leave now."

"…. We haven't done anything wron-" The immortal spoke, but was cut off by the man when he screamed, "But we want you gone now so you don't do anything to harm our home!" The Immortal shrugged in response, standing up on the grass field he had been sleeping upon. "Fine, We'll leave." He then turned to the blue haired boy, who was wearing a red jacket, and brown jeans, with a peculiar crescent shaped scar under his eye. "Kai. Get up, were leaving." The Immortal said fiercely. Kai opened his Crimson eyes, and sat up, yawning.

"Aw man, Already? Why Basata?" He asked the Violet haired Immortal. Basata turned his head toward the humans who stood armed behind him. "Ah, the Locals…" Kai said, answering his own question. He then stood up, stretching, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Basata had already begun walking toward the forest to the east of the small town they currently were in. "Wait up Basata!" Kai called, then turning to the blue skinned girl who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, wearing a green robe that had three metal shoulder pads on the top of it. She had Orange hair, that was pointed, like horns almost, and they seemed to be.

"Where did Basata…?" She asked Kai, standing up and turning, looking at the humans currently running them out of town. "He left already." Kai replied, getting an annoyed look as a response from the girl. "Again? Augh, he'll never stop." She said, turning her back to Kai, and walking in the same direction Basata was going just seconds ago. Kai watched her for a few seconds, before turning to the group of humans, and hissing at them, then running after Basata, and the blue skinned Immortal known as Maya.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Basata. Quick Question. How did they know we were Immortals other than Maya having blue skin? And that still wouldn't have given us away. There are some humans who travel with Immortals." Kai asked. Basata didn't turn to face him as they walked through the thick forest, and replied, "Did you see the girl that was with them at the time?" Kai nodded in response, "Yeah, I did."

"She's an Immortal. Humans have started siding with Immortals, to destroy other Immortals. And when they are finished with the Immortals they are siding with, they kill them as well." Basata said, leaping over a gap in the ground, which looked almost like a grave. "Immortals against they're own kind?" Kai questioned, turning to Maya, who then nodded.

"But isn't that what were doing? We are Immortals. We're perfect examples of Immortals who destroy their own kind." Maya said, turning to Kai, and staring with her blood red eyes. It became quiet for a while, all three not looking at each other as they walked through the forest, until Basata abruptly came to a stop. "Can you feel it?" Kai was confused at Basata's question, at least until a strange chill fell upon him. Maya sniffed the air, and nodded, in response to Basata's question.

"It's an Immortal alright. Not the ones we usually hunt, but it'll have to do for now." She then said, shrugging with a slight sigh. Kai had been scanning the surrounding area while they had been talking, and spoke up quickly, after seeing the large tombstones all around them.

"Basata, It seems we've stumbled upon a graveyard-" Kai said, watching as the ground slowly rose, and skeletons, brandishing swords, leapt from the ground, and began heading toward the group. From the holes that the first Skeletons came from, Red skeletons came as well, covered in a shroud of darkness. "…And the dead here don't seem too happy about our presence here." Kai finished, holding his arms to each side, and summoning darkness unto them. Streams of darkness spiraled around his arm, and into his palms, taking the form of an orb, then growing into a long Katana, same with his other hand.

Behind Maya, Twelve swords had formed, and began to float at different heights behind her, pointing forward toward the advancing skeletons. Basata, was the one to make the first move, not needing to prepare, he rushed toward the group of skeletons, and swung his arm, resulting in the robe to swing forward, and slice each skeleton nearby into many small pieces. He then spun around, the blades of his jackets tearing apart more skeletons, and throwing the bones of each one in many different directions.

As the Red Skeletons leapt forward, Kai jumped up as well, and spun around, cutting them apart with his two Katana's, and landing on the ground, while the skeletons turned to dust upon the ground, but if they were to rise again, and they surely did, Maya came, and finished them off, by splitting them into enough pieces, so they couldn't reform. After enough time, all that remained of the skeletons were piles of dust.

"Stupid Skeletons." Kai muttered as the group began walking again, heading toward a clearing at the edge of the forest. Beyond the clearing was a large city, shrouded by darkness, and filled with undead. "…. Another city of death, Hmph, hopefully the Immortal we will face will provide somewhat of a challenge." Kai said as he emerged from the clearing, and into the sunlight, heading toward the city gates.

"Wait. I believe there will be someone to deal with this place soon enough." Basata said, Kai stopping and turning to him. "…Dammit. You never let us have any fun." Kai said, then walking back to the ground with a disappointed look upon his face. Basata spun on his heel and immediately began heading back to the forest and sighed. ."Unless you call being smack in the middle of a clan war fun…I wouldn't go in there."

"…Clan war?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I really suck at writing, but I try…I think. Leave Reviews please.


End file.
